Wet Dreams
by dreamsandabyss
Summary: Eren constantly have wet dreams about a mysterious man. Or was it all just a dream? (Riren/Slash)
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Wet Dreams

AUTHOR: dreamsandabyss

SUMMARY: Eren constantly have wet dreams about a mysterious man. Or was it all just a dream?

WARNING: Slash (MaleXMale).

* * *

_His body was on fire. The mouth of a mysterious man nibbled on the shell of his ear whispering with that voice of sex, "You're gonna enjoy tonight, Eren." Oh, that sinful mouth. _

_The bed sheets felt cold compared to his burning body, but Eren didn't care. As long as that mouth wouldn't stop kissing, licking, and sucking all over his body. He arched his back as he felt a tongue lick his nipples. Soon his nipples were being roughly sucked and he loved every moment of it. He felt a hand trace his inner thighs and soon that hand was grabbing his cock pulling harshly. Eren wanted to scream but couldn't find his voice. The hand and continued to pleasure him, thumbing his slit and rubbing him torturously slow._

_Soon, the pleasure became too much and Eren awoke with a sound between a gasp and a moan._

It was the fourth time this week Eren had a wet dream of that mystery man. He blamed it on hormones, but couldn't help enjoy every moment of it. Every dream of him was as hot as the recent; and Eren would wake up with cum stains on his pajamas.

The following day Eren would wake up tired and frustrated. "Damn hormones," Eren muttered. Petra glanced at him with curious eyes and he smiled sheepishly at her. The Special Operations Squad was spending the day training with their maneuver gear. Corporal Levi decided they needed it after the incident involving Petra tied up to a tree, Erd and Auruo dangling from the branches, and a whooping Hanji. Up until now, Eren never figured out what happened and those involved never talked about it (though he suspected it was an "experiment" of Hanji).

"Oy, brat," growled a familiar voice behind Eren.

"Heichou!"

"Stop spacing out and get your ass and gear up on top of the tower."

"Eh?"

Cue a punch to the face.

"Y-yes heichou!"

_Shitty brat and all his questions. _Levi glared as he watched Eren climbed up the tower. When Eren was at the top, he shouted, "Jump down without using your gear. Once your halfway down, use your gear to go to that tree." Levi pointed at the tall tree ten meters away from the tower.

"Yes sir!" Eren shouted back. Mentally preparing himself, Eren jumped down. The wind was beating harshly against face. He could barely open his eyes. _A bit more. Two more meters… Now! _With a grunt Eren activated his gear. The hooks anchored themselves to the tree, but Eren miscalculated the branch where he ought to land. It was lower than where he expected it to be. "Aaaaaagghh!" Eren smashed to the tree and the wires wrapped around his arms and torso, awkwardly dangling him.

Levi sighed. Well, he hadn't expected that the brat would get it right the first time. Taking correct aim at the tree was already impressive though he'll never say that to the brat. He looked up at the brat who's still trying to untie himself. Levi picked up a nearby rock and threw it at the anchored hook. The hook unlatched itself from the bark and Eren fell into an ungraceful heap right at the corporal's feet.

"Ow ow ow ow…"

"Oy brat. Up the tower again."

"*groan* Yes heichou."

It was already late afternoon when Eren mastered the maneuver. By this time, his body was already covered in scratches and bruises. No matter, it would have healed in the morning. Deciding to skip dinner, he headed to the dungeons to sleep. Arriving in his room (or cell), Eren locked the door. He didn't bother changing clothes and lied down on the bed contemplating.

He missed Mikasa and Armin but he knew they would be fine. Sometimes he'd sneak out at night just to see them but all of them were so busy now. Even if he didn't see them, he still have his new teammates. His new teammates were still wary of him, but they're kind nonetheless. Even Auruo, when he wasn't too busy being mean, he's a pretty reliable guy. And of course, there's Corporal Levi. Eren's hero since childhood. When Eren first met Levi he hadn't expected him to be the way he is. He expected a bigger figure (literally and figuratively) instead of the cold, aloof corporal. But what surprised Eren is that he liked the real Levi more. "Though I wish he wouldn't punch and kick me so often," he drowsily muttered.

"_You're as horny as ever, Eren," whispered that voice again. Eren felt a mouth latch onto his neck, sucking and nipping hungrily. Eren felt hot all over. So hot. He was lying on the bed, clothes still on, with the mysterious man on top of him. He wanted to see his face, but he only saw shadows._

"_Nngghh…" He couldn't move his body. He wanted to breathe but he could only gasp. "Tsk. You're too excited," the voice was mocking him. The mystery man hastily removed his pants, harshly pulling them off. Then Eren felt a mouth on his cock, licking teasingly. He wanted to scream, moan, and beg. He felt his cock engulfed in heat. A tongue licked his underside then he felt teeth slowly raked his flesh. Too soon, Eren was gasping and cumming._

_Eren felt the sheets become wet. Heaving, he slowly opened his eyes just in time to see his mystery man leave the room. With a sigh, Eren drifted into a dreamless slumber._

The next morning, Eren got dressed early. As he opened the door of his room, he noticed something odd. _Eh? Did I forgot to lock the door last night? _Something was wrong. That dream last night… Now that he thought about it, he woke up with his pants on the floor. But he removed them, right? He tried to remember removing them, but all he could remember was his mystery man harshly pulling his pants off.

_Shit. Was it really just a dream?_

* * *

Author's Note: Hello again. This is my second fic. I got encouraged to write when I found out many people read "Breakfast", my first fic. Haha, I really didn't expect much. Anyways, thank you for reading. This is a multi-chap fanfic, though I haven't decided how long yet.


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Wet Dreams (Chapter 02)

AUTHOR: dreamsandabyss

SUMMARY: Eren constantly have wet dreams about a mysterious man. Or was it all just a dream?

WARNING: Slash (MaleXMale).

* * *

A/N: _Italics mean Eren's thoughts._

* * *

Breakfast…

"Eren, is something wrong?" Eren looked at the figure beside him. Petra was studying him with concerned eyes. "You haven't eaten anything," she added worriedly. Eren forced a smile and replied a "I'm fine. Sorry for worrying you." He tried to shove a few spoonfuls down his throat but he really didn't have the appetite.

_Shit. It was all just a dream right? Sure there were times before when I wake up with some of my things elsewhere…but, it's just me being tired and misplacing things. Right?_

Now that he thought about it, there was one time when he woke up shirtless. But the weather was hot, and he figured he must have removed it in his sleep. Then there was this another time when he woke up unusually clean despite the fact that he dreamt about the mystery man.

_Shit shit shit. Stupid memory loss…_

"Oy, Jaeger," a dull voice spoke behind him. Eren immediately stood and saluted the corporal.

"Heichou!"

"Finish playing with your food and get your ass to Hanji. She's planning something for you today."

"Yes, heichou!" saluted Eren. Eren was about to go when a hand pulled him back.

"Wha-"

"After that clean those spare rooms upstairs."

"Y-yes!"

Levi pulled him closer, adding in a low voice, "Or I'll have to punish you."

Eren shivered, partly out of fear and partly out of…_Out of what?_ Before he could reply, the corporal smirked and walked away.

Eren stared at the retreating back then remembered Hanji. _What's Hanji planning now? _Last time she "planned" something, Eren ended up with a diarrhea. Eren proceeded to Hanji's lab, wondering gloomily what concoctions she'd administer him this time.

"Hanji-san?" Eren called as he opened the laboratory door.

"Errreeeennnnnn!"

Eren was half pulled half dragged inside the messy laboratory. Beakers, test tubes, stacks of papers, cabinets, and various apparatus were everywhere. It's a miracle she can move around this place. Hanji pulled him into a deserted room adjoining her lab. This was her "Experimentation Room" as she liked to call it. The room was empty except for a wooden chair and chains, in case the experiments would trigger Eren into shifting.

As Eren sat down the wooden chair, Hanji beamed down at him excitedly. "I got a new chemical for you to test, Eren."

"What does it do?" Eren asked, resigning himself to the inevitable.

"Well, I don't want to tell you yet."With that, Hanji mischievously grinned and fetched the serum.

_That's odd. She usually explains all those chemical stuff._

"Ok! Here it is!" Hanji happily showed him a flask of purple liquid. Eren took the flask, and drank it in one gulp. He tried not to scrunch up his face but the extremely bitter taste was overpowering.

"Ok, you may go now."

"What? Don't you need to monitor my reaction?"

"Well, it wouldn't have any effect till much later so you're free to go."

"What if I turn into a titan or something?"  
Hanji snorted. "I very much doubt it. 'kay, see you Eren!" Hanji ruffled his hair and left.

Evening…

Aside from cleaning and sparring, the day was pretty uneventful. As Eren sat down beside Petra to eat his dinner, he felt someone gazing at him. Looking around, he saw Levi glaring at him. Hanji sat beside the corporal grinning sheepishly, she glanced at him and gave him a wave. The two continued their conversation, Levi occasionally glancing and Hanji chuckling.

"What was that about?" Petra saw his gaze and answered his question, "Apparently Hanji-san's purchased some new chemicals, but they were a bit expensive." Eren resumed his eating and chatted up with his new teammates.

"So Eren, fancy anyone?"

"Huh?" Eren looked up and saw Gunter smiling at him. "N-no one, I think."

"Aw come on, Eren. It'll be a secret."

"Stop teasing him you guys," Petra chimed in.

Erd looked at her, "You're no fun, Petra. It's obvious who you fancy."

Petra blushed, "I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

Gunter laughed at her reaction making her blush even more.

"How about you, Auruo?" asked Eren.

"Hmpf. There isn't any gal who's good enough for my tastes."

Erd looked at Auruo, "More like no girl would take you."

As the two bickered, Eren wondered if he did fancy anybody. It definitely wasn't a girl, his dreams of the mystery man made sure of that. _The mystery man…_ Eren is still unsure whether it was all a dream. Contemplating, Eren suddenly felt unusually hot. He tried to grab his mug but his arms were shaking. _What the fuck?_

"Eren! Are you alright?" Petra's concerned voice attracted the others attention. Petra placed a hand on his forehead, "Eren! You're burning up!" Eren tried to stand but his shaky legs couldn't hold him. A hand suddenly grabbed his waist, steadying him. It was Levi.

"Heichou!" Everyone stood up to salute the corporal but Levi wasn't paying them any attention.

"All of you, out now!" the corporal ordered. The others hastily gulped their drinks and cleared the room. Only Eren, Levi, and Hanji were left inside.

Eren felt hot. He was shivering, if Levi wasn't there to hold him, he'd be on the floor now. He tried not to lean against the corporal, but he didn't need to, the corporal wrapped an arm around him leaning his body against his. He rested his head on the corporal's shoulder, inhaling the scent of grass and rainwater. The scent made Eren's body shiver even more. He burrowed his head into the corporal's neck, bending slightly in an awkward posture.

"Hanji!" the corporal's voice sent shivers through Eren's body. "What the fuck did you give him."

"Aaaahhh…" Hanji placed a hand on Eren's forehead. "You better stay in your room, Eren." Hanji was still smiling but her voice was laced with worry. The arm around Eren's waist tightened painfully.

Eren tried to speak, but couldn't find his own voice. The corporal shifted his hold and Eren let out a low moan. The hand on his waist froze, "Jaeger, what-" Eren wrapped his arms around the corporal. His head was throbbing. He felt hot. And, dare he think it? Slightly aroused by the corporal's voice.

_He's back in his room. With the mystery man's hands on his waist. "Fucking brat. Can't you be more patient." His body was burning up. He was on the bed, already naked, moaning like a bitch in heat. He wanted to feel the man's skin on him. A mouth was suddenly on his throat sucking and licking. "Nnggghhh- more~"_

_Suddenly, fingers were playing with his nipples. He arched his back wanting to feel more. "Aaahhhh~" The mouth moved down to suck on his nipples. While the hands traced circles on his hips. "Nnggghhh…" He opened his lidded eyes and saw dark eyes staring at him. "Aaahh, please- ahhnn…" A tongue darted out of this pink lips and licked his already hardened nub._

_The man moved up and kissed him heatedly. He felt a tongue skillfully dancing with his own. Saliva was on his chin, but he didn't care. All he needed was this contact. "Aaaahhhh!" Those glorious hands were now on his cock. Pumping slowly. Teasing him. A voice whispered in his ear, "Beg, Eren. Beg." Eren panted and moaned. That voice. Oh, god that voice. "Pl-please," he heard himself gasp out, "Please, oh please, do something!" The man chuckled and Eren groaned. He felt the man moved down and, wonders of wonders, that mouth was finally on his cock. A tongue licked at the head, and finally, the man deepthroated him. The sinful sounds of saliva and skin was making Eren even hotter. A finger gently prodded his hole. As teeth raked the flesh of his cock, another finger was added, scissoring him. He felt the man's mouth leave his cock and he whined. But soon, a third finger was added, and he was back to panting and moaning._

"_Aaahhh- Nngghh-"_

_Those fingers were merciless. He felt those fingers thrusting into him harshly. Then, suddenly, those fingers found that special spot in him._

"_Aaaaahhhh! Levi!" Unknowing of the name he screamed, Eren came. Hearing the name, the mystery man froze, and could only stare as the boy came on his chest._

_As Eren was slipping into unconsciousness, he felt a gentle kiss on his lips and a voice whispering, "It's not a dream, brat."_

The next morning…

"AAAHHH! WHY AM I NAKED? WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?" Eren awoke, naked, on a cum-stained bed remembering something about Hanji, chemical, and the corporal. _But I don't remember going to my room! The corporal…maybe I fainted then he brought me here? But then why am I naked? Wait! A dream! I had a dream! That's it._

"_It's not a dream, brat."_

_AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH WAS IT A DREAM OR NOT?_

In Hanji's lab…

Levi stood on the doorway as Hanji looked up from her notes.

"What is it, Levi?"

"I'll pay for all those experimental aphrodisiacs you bought."

Levi walked out leaving a grinning Hanji behind.

* * *

Author's Note: Hi again! So I was surprised when I received messages that people were following this story. Thank you very much! Sorry it took some time to update, I had no idea what would happen next. I'm still thinking what would happen for the next chapter. *nervous laugh* Anyways, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Wet Dreams (Chapter 03)

AUTHOR: dreamsandabyss

SUMMARY: Eren constantly have wet dreams about a mysterious man. Or was it all just a dream?

WARNING: Slash (MaleXMale).

* * *

Eren was, to say the least, freaking out. He couldn't distinguish between dreams and reality, or even remember what happened last night.

He hastily made his way to the dining hall but was too caught up in his thoughts to avoid the figure when he turned the corner. "Ah!" Eren stumbled back, the force almost making him fall. But a hand was quick enough to grab his collar and pull him forward. Eren looked up and gulped.

"H-he-heichou," Eren stammered. His face reddening a bit, their faces were only inches apart.

"Careful, brat." The corporal let go of the collar. As his hand dropped to his side, Eren felt it lightly skim from his collarbone to his torso, withdrawing when it reached his belt. Eren visibly shivered.

"Uhm, heichou, do you, uhm, I mean, do you know what happened last night?"

Levi raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I don't remember what happened after the, uhm, incident at dinner."

Levi smirked. _What a clueless brat._ But he replied in a monotonous voice, "You passed out."

As Levi walked passed Eren, he paused and called out, "Though I did find out something very interesting about you, Jaeger." Eren stayed stock still staring at the departing figure of the corporal. _Shit shit shit. What the fuck happened last night?_

In the dining hall…

"Petra-san, what happened to me last night?" Eren quietly whispered to the lady beside him. "Well, you kind of, suddenly had a fit or something. You scared us a bit, you know."

"No, I meant after that. I can't remember anything."

"Oh. Well, we're not really sure. The corporal told us to leave while he and Hanji examined you. Then we saw him carrying you to your room. You looked really sick, Eren. You were even moaning and groaning."

"I-I was?"

"Yeah, are you alright now? You should take care of yourself more."

"Ye-yeah, I'm fine now. Thanks, Petra."

_Shit. Moaning and groaning? Carried by the corporal? What the hell?_

In Levi's office…

"What the hell do you want, Hanji?" Levi glared at the woman interrupting his paperwork.

Hanji smiled nervously and fidgeted a bit. Levi noticed the behavior and steeled himself for some bad news.

"What?"

"Remember those expiremental aphrodisiacs?" she started slowly.

"Yeah..."

"Well, there's some side effects I think you ought to know..."

Somewhere within the headquarters…

Training was cancelled today due to the strong rain. No one wanted to brave the rain, and they all felt that after five consecutive days of training, they deserved a break. Most of them remained indoors, with a few exceptions, like the patrol duty.

Eren, bored, decided to do some cleaning before the corporal ordered him with a well-aimed kick. As he mopped the floor of an unoccupied room, his body suddenly jerked.

"Wha-" Eren felt his body temperature slowly rise. His limbs started to shake and he felt himself shivering. The mop clattered uselessly on the floor.

Eren tried to take a step towards the closed door, but his legs failed him. His knees buckled and he fell face first. Rolling over onto his back, Eren panted and sweated. It felt so hot. He could feel the cold hard wooden floor against his back, the sweat dripping down his neck, and the uncomfortable feeling of his tight pants against his erection. Wait, what? Erection?

Eren looked down and saw that he is, indeed, erect. He tied to think of unarousing thoughts but his mind betrayed him. All he wanted was a muscular body on top of him, dominating him, teasing him, and punishing him.

"Aaahh-" The memories of last night came to him. He didn't care if it was just a dream, but just the thought of the mystery man made him even harder.

Succumbing to his hormones, Eren unzipped his pants and hesitantly grabbed his cock. "Nngghhh," he panted, trying to stifle his moans. Slowly, he began to rub himself up and down, tugging on his foreskin, thumbing his slit. All the while, imagining it was the mystery man doing this to him.

"Ngghhhhh- Ahhnnnn~"

Eren remembered those scarred hands touching him everywhere. He unbuttoned his shirt and pinched his nipples, moaning and wishing. Wishing that his mystery man was here.

Eren didn't understand why his body was burning up. Why he felt so damn horny. But damn it all, he felt good now and that's all he needed. As he pinched his nipples, he kicked off his pants completely to rub himself more. He slowly spread his legs still moaning softly, not wanting to be heard.

"_What side effects?" Levi growled at Hanji._

"_Well, he'll get this kind of 'attacks' and he'll feel hornier than usual," stated the scientist matter-of-factly._

"_I won't have a brat with an uncontrollable libido in my squad! Much less a fucking titan shifter!"_

"_Well…there is one thing that might make it go away…"_

"_Which is?" Levi didn't like that grin. It was a grin of pure evil._

"_You have to sex with him."_

"_What?!" If Levi wasn't a master at masking emotion, he would have stammered, spluttered, and choked. Though probably not in that order._

"_That might be only way to fully remove the effects." Before Levi could reply or punch Hanji, she dashed for the door giving him one last mischievous wink._

"Hhaaaah- Ahhh-"

He remembered those raven locks and, god, those piercing dark eyes. And that sinfully sweet voice, whispering all sorts of naughty things to him. As Eren rubbed himself a little bit faster, a face slowly appeared in his mind's eye.

"He-heichou~ Nngghh~" Eren thumbs his slit oh-so-slowly, wondering if those battle-scarred hands would tease him like this. Part of him, was surprised that it was the corporal's face that popped up. But the other part knew all along there was something more than admiration he felt about the man.

Feeling that rubbing was not enough, Eren continued to spread his legs more. His fingers trailed lower and lower until it reached his puckering entrance. _Oh, heichou how I wish these was your fingers._ He slipped a finger in, moaning all the while.

He tried to remember the voice in his dreams and the voice that gave him orders everyday. He wondered what would it be like to hear the corporal's husky voice saying, "Spread yourself for me, brat." or "Such a dirty slut. You deserve to be punished."

"Ngghhh, punish me heichou…aaahhhnnn~" Eren thrust his three fingers into his hole harshly. He desperately tried to hold back his words and moans but he could hear himself saying, "Heichou harsher! Punish me! Oh god, I'm such a hungry slut." Those words aroused him even further. The familiar heat was already pooling in his stomach. He was close.

With a last thrust with his fingers, Eren came with a hoarse cry, "Aahh! Levi!" Semen splattered on his chest and on the wooden floor.

Eren lay there panting, ashamed of how dirty he acted and sounded, and most of all, wondering how the fuck he was gonna deal with this thoughts of the corporal. _I'm fucking doomed._

If Eren was paying any attention, he would have noticed an eye retreating from the keyhole.

Levi certainly enjoyed the show. His raging hard on was proof of that. He'd been there since Eren's first moan. Oh how badly he wanted to knock the door down and fuck the boy senseless. But fighting his lust was worth it. Levi especially loved Eren's cries of punishment. _Punishment, huh? Well, he'd definitely get it. Very soon._ The corporal chuckled as he locked the door of his private quarters to take care of his nether regions.

* * *

Author's Note: I couldn't sleep last night. Reading fanfics weren't helping, so I just started to write this chapter. I still can't believe I finished the entire thing in an hour. Ugh, bye-bye sleep. Next update might take a little longer. Exams are coming up. TT-TT Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: Wet Dreams (Chapter 04)

AUTHOR: dreamsandabyss

SUMMARY: Eren constantly have wet dreams about a mysterious man. Or was it all just a dream?

WARNING: Slash (MaleXMale).

* * *

It's been two days since Eren's incident in the unoccupied room. Two days he's been avoiding the corporal like the plague. Every time the corporal would pass by Eren would turn red and bow his head. When forced to speak to him, he never met his gaze and only looked at the floor. When he sees the corporal approaching, he'd quickly change his direction.

The behavior didn't go unnoticed by Levi. At first, he was amused and only smirked at the behavior. But now, he's starting to get irritated. He knows that the experimental aphrodisiac's effects haven't worn off (though it was weaker by now). Eren frequently excuses himself and locks himself in his room. Though Levi doesn't actually see Eren doing it, the moans from the room were loud enough. The corporal even took precautions to make sure everyone is busy enough with drills (or cleaning chores) as to prevent anyone from passing by Eren's room and hear the lusty moans.

"Ooohh, where did you learn this Eren?" Levi heard Petra's voice. Levi looked in the room, trying to be inconspicuous; he wouldn't want Eren to see him and dash out the room. Looking inside, Levi felt his eye twitching and an angry scowl settling on his features. _The fucking brat. _Eren's hands were on Petra's shoulders. Giving her a fucking massage. The rest of his squad was there too, looking relaxed and praising Eren for his massage abilities. To top it off, the fucking idiot had a stupid fucking smile on his fucking face.

Levi fought the urge to burst inside and kill somebody. He wasn't sure who to direct his rage though. _Why the fuck am I even angry in the first place? It's just a fucking massage. _As Petra sighed happily in Eren's hands, Levi's body moved on its own.

"Ahhh! Heichou!" Eren looked behind him, feeling a murderous glare directed at his back. He quickly dropped his hands to his side and stood straight (or more like he froze). Petra gave a little squeal and stood up, saluting the corporal. The rest of the squad followed suit.

An uncomfortable silence fell. The squad waiting for a verdict. They could feel the furious aura the man was emitting. Apparently, someone is going to die today. They fervently hoped it wasn't them.

Meanwhile, Eren was glued his eyes to the floor. _Don't look at him. Don't look at him. Don't look at him. _Repeating the mantra over and over in his head, he wondered what the fuck he did wrong now. The way the corporal was looking at him...

Oh if only looks could kill.

Finally, the corporal spoke, face still set in a scowl, "Petra."

"Y-yes! Heichou?"

"Deliver some food to the lab. Hanji's too busy with some experiment to remember feeding herself."

"Right away sir!"

With that, Petra dashed from the hall, heading for the kitchen. The others swallowed nervously. All of them thought simultaneously, _Why is she always off the hook?_

"Erd, Gunter, Auruo."

"Corporal!" They saluted altogether.

"The yard and stables needed some cleaning. See to it."

"Yes!" The three of them hurried out of the room, giving Eren sympathizing looks.

Eren swallowed. _I'm doomed. Fuck fuck fuck._

"Eren."

Slowly, Eren met the corporal's eyes. Those onyx orbs were still furious, but Eren thought he saw a mischievous glint in them.

"Sir?"

"Help with the cleaning. After dinner, report to my quarters."

"Yes sir!"

Later...

It turns out the yard and stables were still pretty clean. Well, for a normal person that is. They all concluded that Levi's clean freak syndrome is starting to act up again. Hell, when is he not a clean freak?

Dinner was nothing special. They had mashed potatoes and green beans. As the squad ate, Eren avoided looking over at the corporal and Hanji's table and ponders.

"_After dinner, report to my quarters."_

_What the fuck am I supposed to do? I just can't neglect orders. But what if I suddenly had an attack again?  
_

By "attack" Eren meant the sudden effects of the experimental aphrodisiac. Eren still has no clue on what's wrong with him. Being too embarrassed to ask anyone, he kept it to himself.

The sound of a chair being pushed back snapped Eren out of his thoughts. Levi had finished his dinner and was getting back to his quarters. Standing up, onyx eyes met emerald ones, an unneeded reminder for their meeting later. As Levi left, Eren swallowed his food nervously. Hanji looked over at him and just chuckled.

Outside Levi's private quarters...

Eren just stared at the wooden door. Hesitating, he raised his hand to knock. A full minute later, Eren was standing outside, hand frozen poised to knock.

Finally, Eren took a deep breath and moved his hand.

"The fuck?!"

Eren froze. _Oh god. Kill me now. _As he brought his hand to the wooden door, the door suddenly opened. Instead of knocking the door, Levi's forehead has been victimized.

Levi glared daggers at the taller boy in front of him. With another glare he spat out, "Well, come in you shitty brat. Before you put someone's eye out."

Eren gulped and entered the corporal's private quarters. His eyes roamed the room as Levi locked the door. The room was furnished with just a bed, cabinet, table (covered with stacks of paper), and a stool. Pretty empty, but unusually clean. A trademark of Levi the clean freak.

Eren turned to the corporal, "You wanted me, sir?"

Levi smirked. Oh how those words were an understatement. Instead of replying, the corporal walked past the boy and sat down on the wooden stool, staring straight into those emerald orbs. Slowly, Levi unbuttoned his shirt.

Eren gulped, staring wide eyed. _Oh god. Is this how I'm gonna die? Fuck. Should I look away? Oh my god. I don't think I can. Shit. Look at that gorgeous body. Damn abs. God. I'm too young to die. But fuck. At least I can die happy._

Levi wanted to smirk but he kept a stoic face. The way Eren turned different shades of red made him want to chuckle. The boy was absolutely frozen on the spot. If he didn't notice Eren's eyes taking in the sight of his now naked torso, he'd think the boy was petrified. Levi saw it in the boy's eyes. The want. No, not want. The need.

"So Jaeger," Eren willed himself to look away from that body and meet those dark eyes.

"I heard you're quite the massager."

"Y-yes sir." _Don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look down._

"Rub me then."

Eren choked. Not able to help himself, he innocently asked, "Rub where, sir?"

Levi smirked. _Fucking brat. _Playing along, Levi pulled Eren's arm and whispered huskily in his ear, "Wherever you think needs relaxing, brat."

Eren gulped. Levi turned around presenting his back to the brat. With hesitant fingers, Eren touched the skin, feeling the muscles beneath. Slowly, he began to massage the corporal. His hands moved automatically as he admired the corporal's body. Muscles rippled underneath his touch. The corporal was muscular, but not overly so. Just...plain beautiful. Scars adorned his torso, but being a soldier, Eren thought the scars to be marks of honor. It was beautiful.

Levi felt absolutely relaxed. He have to admit, the brat was skilled. He felt his sore muscles relax under the gentle yet firm touch. All the stress and tension seemed to be leaving his body. Closing his eyes, he gave a small moan of relief.

Eren tensed. He continued to massage the corporal, but it became too much to bear. "It" being the sudden rise of temperature he felt. As the corporal have another sigh, Eren jerked away as if the corporal's skin burned him. He suddenly bumped the table, sending the stack of papers tumbling to the floor. He immediately crouched down, bangs hiding his flushed face as his fumbling hands attempted to pick up the papers.

Levi, noticing the shaking hands, knew exactly what was going on. But he wouldn't let Eren know that. "Tsk. Clumsy brat." Levi left the stool and bent down to retrieve some papers. As he stood up again, he brushed his fingers against Eren's. The boy visibly shivered. Levi smirked. Pretending not to notice, Levi grabbed the boy's arm and hauled him up.

_Fuck fuck fuck. Not now. Please not now. Oh- _Eren's eyes widened as the corporal gripped his arm and pulled him. He now half-stood, half-crouched. But what was bothering Eren more is that he can't look away from the intense look the corporal was giving him. The corporal pulled him closer and he shut his eyes tightly.

Eren gasped as he heard a husky voice in his ear, "Something wrong, brat?"

As he tried to form a response, he felt the corporal's tongue licked the shell of his ear. Eren gasped.

"S-sir, I-I- Nnngghh..." Eren could only tremble in the arms of Levi as teeth gently nipped at his ear.

Levi swatted the stacks of paper onto the floor. Paperwork be damned. He set the trembling boy on the table. His eyes roamed over the boy, taking in the flushed face, the parted lips, the trembling limbs, and that particular bulge in the boy's pants.

Eren didn't know what to do. Here he was, panting on the table with his hands clutching the corporal. Not to mention his spread legs, that showed off the tent in his pants obviously. Eren gasped even more when he felt the corporal nibble at his ear.

The corporal repeated his question, "Is something wrong, Eren?"

The sound of his name sent a shiver of pleasure through his body. "He-heichou- I...My body f-feels s-s-so h-hot."

"Hn. So what do you propose we do?" Levi moved to down to lick at the boy's jaw.

Eren gasped. "Ah! I-I d-don't know..."

"Tsk."

Levi suddenly slammed Eren forcefully down on the table.

"Aaah!" Levi harshly bit down on the junction of Eren's neck and shoulder. The boy hissed as he felt the bite draw blood. But the hiss of pain turned into a moan of pleasure as Levi apologetically licked the wound.

"Mmmmhhh...He-heichou..."

Levi pressed their foreheads together. Looking at the brat in the eye, Levi growled, "Tell me what you want, brat."

"I-I want...I want you, heichou."

"What do you want me to do?" Levi's hands moved to rub the boy's clothed erection lightly.

"Hngghh! I-I...Please violate me heichou!"

"As you wish."

Eren moaned as he felt the corporal's mouth claiming tongues danced with each other in a synchronized rhythm. Levi pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their lips.

"Aaahhh~" Levi shoved his hand in Eren's pants and roughly grabbed his erection. Another hand moved under his shirt. Feeling the rough pad, Levi pinched the nipple until it was hard and pointy.

"Nngghhh...p-please...m-more- Aahh! Hhnnnn..." Eren's moans rose in volume. His flushed face reddened further as he saw Levi staring at him lustfully. As a hand slowly pumped his cock, Eren grabbed the table's edge, knuckled turning white. His back arched as he released a loud moan.

"He-heichou..."

"Tsk. Such a slutty brat."

"Nngghh...Nyaahhh..." Eren felt drool on his chin but he didn't care. He couldn't look away from those dark eyes. "Hahh..."

Levi suddenly pulled at the boy's shirt, ripping it completely. But he didn't care. _Beautiful._ The unmarked skin called out to him. He felt his mouth go dry when Eren mewled under his touches.

"Such a slut."

"Mmhh...He-heichou..."

"I bet you jerk off to the thought of a cock shove up your ass."

"Hnnnggh! Yes heichou...p-please more..."

With sudden force, Levi yanked Eren and bent him over the table. Eren yelped in surprise, face reddening even more as he realized his position. Eren's pants were suddenly pulled down to his ankles. The boy gasped, feeling the sudden blast of cold air hit his nether regions.

_Slap._

"Nyaahhh!" Levi had slapped Eren hard on his ass cheeks.

_Slap. Slap._

"Ngghhh...He-heichou...h-hurts..." Eren's eyes stung as the burning pain filled his body.

"Does it hurt, brat?" _Slap._

"Mmhh...Y-yes hei- Ah!" _Slap._

"Good." _Slap._

Eren bit his lip as he tried to muffle his gasps and moans. The pain on his ass was starting to feel like something else. Pleasure.

"Aaahhhh- p-please..." Eren let the tears slide down his cheeks. _Slap. _He moaned aloud begging Levi.

"Tsk. I'd say you're enjoying this brat."

"Nnggghhh...He-heichou..."

"Tell me, Eren. Are you enjoying this?"

"Y-yes."

"Yes what?"

"Mmhh...Yes, heichou...Aahh..."

_Slap. _"Aaahh!" Eren almost jumped when he felt something wet on his ass cheeks. The wet appendage felt heaven on his stinging ass. _Oh god. The-the corporal's licking..._

"Aaaahhhnnn!" Eren almost screamed when he felt that wonderful tongue licking his entrance. But the corporal decided to tease him further by stopping and blowing puffs of air on his entrance. "Nngghhhh..." Eren shivered uncontrollably. He'd go mad if Levi doesn't do something now!

"He-heichou~"

"Yes?" Eren could almost see the smirk on that incredibly handsome face.

"P-please..."

"Hm?"

"Please do something!"

"I don't quite understand."

"P-please l-lick me...I- Nyaaahhh!" Eren screamed when he felt a tongue swipe his entrance. "Aaaahhhnnn..." He almost lost his mind when Levi shoved his tongue in, licking everywhere he could reach. "Aahhh...Hah~"

Levi shoved his tongue in and out, enjoying Eren's mewls and moans of pleasure. One hand grabbed the boy's leaking cock to jerk him off, emitting a squeal from Eren.

Eren couldn't take it anymore. Levi's hand around his cock and that tongue..._Oh, god. That tongue...Nngghhh...I-I won't last long..._

"Aaahhhhh! He-heichou!" Arching his back, Eren came, splattering cum on the table and some documents. The warmth of the corporal left him and he whined. He slumped against the table kneeling on the floor, knees to weak to stand. Craning his neck, he saw that the corporal was sitting on the edge of the bed. Eren noticed the bulge in his superior's pants and decided to repay the favor.

Eren kicked off his pants and boxers from his ankles. Staring at the corporal's eyes, he slowly crawled to the bed, wiggling his hips seductively. Eren shivered when he heard the low growl of Levi. Kneeling between the corporal's legs, Eren looked at the corporal, asking for permission.

"Get to it brat."

"Yes sir."

Eren unzipped the corporal's pants, gasping slightly when he saw that the corporal went commando.

"No boxers, sir?" Eren smiled teasingly.

"Any problem with that?"  
"None at all, sir." Taking out the corporal's cock, Eren gave a low moan. _Mmmhh...So big._

Eren gave an experimental lick, leaking of the precum on the head. Liking the bitter taste, Eren licked the head more. Slowly he let his hand grabbed the corporal's balls while the other rub the length.

Levi almost want to push Eren's head all the way down. Hearing the boy make those lewd noises was fucking arousing. He kept licking like it was a lollipop. Levi groaned when Eren suddenly sucked on his head. Feeling more confident when Eren heard Levi groan, he tried to get more of the delicious treat in his mouth. As he reached the limit of what he could take, Eren began to bob his head up and down. Occasionally, he'd sucked hard at the head and rake his teeth along the length.

Eren sneakily trailed his hand to his hard-again cock. He looked up and got even more aroused at Levi's face. Brows knit in an effort to hide his pleasure and mouth shut keeping all the moans in. Well, he'd have to change that. Rubbing his own cock, Eren moaned around Levi making Levi groan aloud in turn. Eren rubbed himself even faster; moaning, sucking, and humming around Levi's cock in the process.

"E-Eren. I'm cumming..."

In response, Eren moaned around Levi's cock. With a curse, Levi came into Eren's awaiting mouth as the boy also came. Eren swallowed the corporal's cum, slightly scrunching his face at the bitter taste.

Feeling exhausted, Eren rested his head on Levi's knee, panting. Levi noticed his exhaustion and gently stroked the boy's cheek. Eren sighed in response, closing his eyes.

With a grunt, Levi grabbed the boy and laid him on the bed. The boy was asleep even before he hit the pillows. "Tsk." He wanted to fuck the boy senseless but the brat was a virgin and had no stamina. He'd have to wait for another time.

Levi grabbed their clothes and threw them in a laundry basket. He debated cleaning the table, but he was tired and tomorrow was a day off anyway. Climbing beside Eren, he wrapped an arm around the boy and pulled him close. The two drifted to dreamless sleep.

The next morning...

The intense onyx eyes filled with lust. The skilled hands that touched him everywhere. The husky voice that whispered in his ear. That cock that would wonderfully stretch him.

_Ugh...I really have to stop having these dreams..._

Eren drowsily opened his eyes.

_WHAT THE FUCK?!_

Eren sat bolt upright on his bed. Correction: not his bed. He took in his situation. One: he was naked. Two: Naked on someone else's bed. Three: That someone is not currently in the room. Finally: He thinks he knows who that someone is from the sparkling floor to the pristine white bed sheets.

The memory of last night finally came rushing into Eren making him turn exactly twenty-seven shades of red.

_I-I- with the corporal...it's not a dream...oh my god..._

He stuffed his face into the pillow, cursing. Deciding that he needs to get his nose and mouth away from the pillow or risk suffocation, he stood up to look for his clothes. He found them on the table with a note pinned on it.

_Brat,_

_Get your ass out of my bed and make sure you didn't dirty it. I'll slap you silly if I see a speck of dust there._

Eren blushed, remembering Levi slapping him on the ass.

The note continued...

_Now get your late, sexually-frustrated, tight ass..._

He sputtered and blushed even more.

_...down the hall. You're on cleaning duty._

He groaned and almost tossed the note aside when he saw something at the bottom.

_P.S. If you do a good job I might reward you._

Eren gulped. Clothing himself, he then made sure that the corporal's bed was tidy down to the last wrinkle. With one last look at the room, he decided to head to the hall to clean it thoroughly.

* * *

Author's Note: ASDFGHJKL THIS TOOK ALMOST FOREVER TO WRITE. I'm so sorry for the late update. Still have exams, plates, and presentations. TT-TT Anyways thanks again for reading. Please review.


End file.
